Boy's love attack
by FallenAngelSblood
Summary: … ou quand 3 folles jouent à cupidon. Un trio de fujôshi - une junkie, une allumeuse et une préfète! - décident de caser leurs meilleurs amis j'ai nommé Sirius et Remus ! Dites bonjour aux manipulations, idées tordues et couples invraisemblables !
1. 1 Quand des folles rencontrent des gays

Bienvenue ô toi qui vient de cliquer sur ma fic !

C'est ma première fic postée sur ce site et ma première fic postée tout court ! Bon, elle est présente sur , pour ceux qui connaissent, sous le pseudo de Fallen_Angel alors ne soyez pas surpris si vous êtes déjà tombé dessus !

**Titre** : Boy's love attack…

**Auteur** : bloodymary21

**Résumé** : … ou quand 3 folles jouent à cupidon. Un trio de fujôshi (une junkie, une allumeuse et une préfète ( ?)) décident de caser leurs meilleurs amis j'ai nommé Sirius et Remus ! Dites bonjour aux manipulations, idées tordues et couples invraisemblables !

**Notes** : C'est une fic avant tout humoristique et beaucoup de choses, même dans le monde de la magie, peuvent vous sembler impossibles alors prenez les au deuxième degrés ! J'ai quand même essayé de garder un côté un peu réaliste (à voir si j'ai réussis ! p)

**Avertissement** : Rating M assuré donc pour public avertit (je ne dis pas –18 ans, je ne suis pas hypocrite) mais pas tout de suite, ne cherchez pas le lemon dans les premiers chapitres. Et aussi, ne faites pas comme les héros de cette histoire : buvez avec modération et dites non à la drogue (quoique un ptit joint de temps en temps… Je plaisante !)

_Chapitre 1 :_

_Quand des folles rencontrent des gays_

Onze heures sonnèrent un peu en avance à l'horloge de la gare King's Cross. Le bruit du carillon se perdit dans celui des trains qui freinaient, des cris des agents de gare et dans le vacarme métallique des charriots poussés à toute allure afin de ne pas rater les départs.

C'était le cas pour deux garçons qui courraient sur les quais 9 et 10. Sans ralentir leur allure, ils foncèrent en direction d'un pilier entre les deux voies. Le mur se rapprochait mais ils gardaient la même vitesse et finirent par passer à travers, mais personne ne leurs prêtèrent attention...

De l'autre côté de ce pilier, il y avait une voie avec un train réservé aux élèves de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, le Poudlard-Express. Ils abandonnèrent le charriot au milieu du quai, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'occupé par les parents des enfants déjà montés, prêts au départ. Un premier coup de sifflet retentit alors que les deux jeunes hommes avaient hissé leurs bagages dans le train.

Finalement, à onze heures précises, le train s'ébranla. L'un des deux garçons, un grand brun à l'allure sportive et aux lunettes rondes, se passa une main dans ses cheveux toujours en bataille et tout en essayant de retrouver son souffle, lança à son ami :

- On l'a attrapé de peu cette année, hein Sirius ?

Le dénommé Sirius, un très beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'argent, rendit son sourire à son ami.

- Ça c'est sûr !

- Allez, on va essayer de retrouver Moony, Wormtail et les filles.

Sirius Black et James Potter partirent alors à la recherche de leurs amis.

Plusieurs compartiments plus loin, cinq Gryffondor s'étalaient sur les banquettes. Remus Lupin, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux mèches dorées regardait dans le couloir, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un. Peter Pettigrew, un autre garçon brun et aux allures beaucoup plus enfantines grignotait des chips alors que trois jeunes filles occupaient les six autres sièges.

Enfin, surtout l'une d'elles qui avait tendance à faire effet d'étalage avec ses affaires : Nausicaä Adams, cheveux mis-longs châtains clairs, grands yeux marron vert, des lunettes qu'elle enlevait dès qu'elle le pouvait et malgré sa taille fine ne se gênait pas pour occuper trois sièges à elle seule.

Même sous les réprimandes d'Alyss Williams, travailleuse brune aux yeux marron glacé, elle ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Parce que Nausicaä est un cas, c'est vrai, c'est une surdouée mais elle est très tarée sur les bords.

Mais la pire de toutes, était quand même Emily Douglas, qui est, au moment où nous parlons, en train de faire du tri dans ses drogues qui occupaient la moitié de sa deuxième valise, l'autre moitié prise par l'alcool. Quoi, Emily serait une droguée alcolo ? Pourquoi cette question, elle va très b… Désolée, je ne peux même pas le dire tellement ce mensonge est gros. Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à un peu pousser la boisson et les poudres mais rassurez-vous, elle ne consomme pas toute sa marchandise, elle la vend en grande partie… au directeur de l'école, Dumbledore. Voilà, le mystère de l'étrangeté du célèbre sorcier est levé ! Ne vous frottez jamais trop fort à Emily parce que sa folie lui ferait faire tout et n'importe quoi, alors suicidaires, à vous l'honneur mais ce n'est quand même pas très conseillé…

Donc, Nausicaä, Alyss et Emily formaient un trio assez connu à Poudlard, le trio des tarés, des folles, des schizophrènes, des obsédées mais qui s'appelait le trio des Boy's love. Et pourquoi ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'elles sont toutes fan d'une chose : le yaoi, le boy's love et histoires gays masculines en tout genre. Elles aimaient passer des soirées entières à fantasmer sur les homos. Une passion plutôt inattendue chez Alyss mais que voulez-vous, on ne contrôle pas ses hormones et elle était aussi accro que les deux autres. Leur trio faisait bien sûr peur aux nouveaux mais... on s'y habituait.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brutalement et James et Sirius entrèrent.

- Salut tout le monde ! Ne répondez pas, on sait qu'on vous a manqué !

- Oui, comme des poumons à un poisson…

- On se passe de tes commentaires vaseux Emi…

Ils ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés à la vue des cheveux de la jeune fille. Emily avait un goût prononcé pour les ténèbres et l'originalité aussi, elle avait teint ses cheveux en rouge.

- Ne nous fais plus de peur comme ça ! Envoie-nous un hibou la prochaine fois que tu décides de te défigurer.

Ignorant la dernière vanne, elle les provoqua :

- Et bien, où sont passé les courageux Gryffondors ?

- Je vais l'étriper avant même qu'on arrive à Poudlard..., annonça Sirius en faisant mine d'aiguiser un couteau, s'avançant vers sa meilleure amie.

- Toujours aussi pointilleux à ce que je vois, tu ne supportes pas qu'on remette en doute ta virilité malgré ton orientation sexuelle ?

- Mon orientation sexuelle… De quoi tu parles ?

- Emily, il n'est pas encore prêt, tu vas le troubler le pauvre bichon.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bichon ?

- Oui, qu'il va arrêter de faire le zoive et s'asseoir comme tout le monde.

Comme toujours, Sirius obéit à Remus et poussa les affaires de Nausicaä d'un des fauteuils afin de s'y mettre.

Les trois filles échangèrent des regards très expressifs et un sourire extra large s'étirèrent sur leurs visages. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être naïfs !

Depuis l'année dernière, les filles avaient remarqué l'alchimie entre les deux garçons. C'est vrai qu'elles voyaient des gays partout, mais là, c'était sérieux ! Se rendant bien compte qu'ils ne le remarqueraient jamais tous seuls, elles avaient échafaudé une petite pléiade de plans tous plus tordus les uns que les autres afin de les rapprocher.

Le voyage commençait plutôt bien et dans la bonne humeur. Au début, les garçons et les filles restèrent dans leur coin mais vers 14h, Emily se rapprocha de Sirius pour lui faire un discours sur toutes les dernières tendances moldues et sur les dernières motos sorties.

Nausicaä et James sortirent pour s'amuser un peu à mater. Aussi intelligents qu'ils pouvaient être, c'étaient de véritables obsédés sexuels ! Ils se postèrent à un endroit assez fréquenté sous la cape d'invisibilité et sifflaient tous les canons qui passaient. Jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans, une très belle rousse de Gryffondor et éternel fantasme (parce qu'on ne peut pas parler d'amour avec lui) de James qui connaissait l'existence de la cape, ne les trouve et menace de confisquer l'objet magique s'ils continuaient. Alors que James recommençait son baratin habituel, Nausicaä se tordait de rire.

- Mais, Lily, tu ne peux pas me confisquer la cape ! Sans ça, comment je pourrais venir admirer ton corps de déesse sous ta douche ?

- Potter, dire n'importe quoi ne te rendra pas plus intelligent !

- Te fâche pas Lily jolie…

- Arrête ! Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai, tu es si belle ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle comme ça ?

- Parce que ça résonne comme une insulte dans ta bouche de sale porc !

- Ouh, ça c'est violent ! charria Nausicaä avant de repartir de plus belle.

Estimant avoir réglé son compte à James, Lily repartit mais il profita de la voir de dos pour lui mettre la main aux fesses. Ni une ni deux, il se prit la baffe du siècle associée à une série d'injures assez personnelles.

Dix minutes plus tard, Evans était partie et Nausicaä finissait de se calmer.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas doué…

- Normalement, le coup de la douche ça marche toujours…

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que les méthodes conventionnelles ne marchent pas avec elle. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu essayes toujours de l'avoir. Ça fait quoi, un an et demi, qu'elle te met râteau sur râteau mais tu persistes. Avant tu te lassais plus vite que ça…

- T'as pas tords, ça commence à me gonfler cette histoire…

- Ah ! On va enfin pouvoir recommencer à éplucher toutes les filles et te trouver des bons coups !

- Bon, et toi ? Quand est-ce que tu trouves un mec, ou une fille, qui assouvira tous tes fantasmes ?

- Oh, je ne suis pas pressée… Et puis, au fond, la plus obsédée, ce n'est pas moi, c'est Em'. Toujours une idée lubrique derrière la tête. Moi je fais que chauffer les mecs, c'est plus excitant ...

- Là-dessus, on est d'accord !

- Pardon ? Tu chauffes les mecs, toi aussi ? Quelle découverte !

James rougit légèrement tout en se défendant et Nausicaa sourit intérieurement. Et un de plus !

Plus loin, dans le calme du compartiment, Alyss et Remus préparait le déroulement de leur rôle de préfet-en-chef.

- Pour les rondes de nuits, comme le couvre-feu est à 22h, je propose qu'une nuit sur deux, l'un de nous fasse une ronde à 22h et l'autre à 23h. Bien sûr, si on voit que le château est agité, on fera des rondes jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Emily, Sirius, James et Nausicaä qui ont l'habitude, enfin, surtout Em', de passer la nuit dehors ? demanda Remus.

- Oh, on verra en temps voulu… Si on les voit, on les engueule même si c'est nos potes, mais on les colle que si on les voit trop souvent.

- T'es dure…

- De toute façon c'est des pros, on ne les trouvera jamais ! Et puis ça ne change pas de d'habitude, on a toujours fait ça.

- Ok… Et pour les appartements, on ne donne le mot de passe qu'aux Maraudeurs et aux filles ?

- Je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir leur donner… Oh, et puis si, de toute façon ils finiront par le trouver quand même ! Allez ! On s'est mis d'accord, maintenant, détente ! s'écria Alyss en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Alors, mon cher Rem', comment vont les amours ?

Il piqua du fard, toujours mal à l'aise face à ce genre de question.

- Oh, rien de spécial…

- Bon, alors étudions cette réponse complètement fausse et vague… Tu as quelqu'un en vue mais tu ne veux pas le dire, où il y a quelqu'un dans ta vie, et toujours, tu refuses de parler, ou alors tu as honte et tu veux le cacher. So, my friend, answer 1, 2 or 3 ?

- Et bien… Je n'ai personne en vue ni dans ma vie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mais…

Il baissa la tête, intimidé. Il fixa ses mains entrecroisées et nerveuses.

- Je… Jure moi de ne rien dire aux autre, surtout pas aux garçons, et encore moins aux filles !

- Je te le promets !

- Et bien… Depuis deux jours, j'ai des rêves… spéciaux… enfin, tu vois…

- Des rêves érotiques.

- O… oui. Tu sais, je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille, je ne voulais pas, aussi, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, mais, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'agisse d'une fille.

- Tu veux dire que tu te vois couché avec un mec non-identifié ?

- Je… Ne crois pas que je sois gay, ce n'est qu'un rêve !

- Ça c'est une réponse à la James ou Sirius ! Tu sais bien que les rêves reflètent nos souhaits les plus secrets.

- Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec un mec !

- Si, dans ton subconscient !

- Non, c'est faux, commence pas ! cria-t-il.

Remus se leva et quitta le compartiment violemment.

Alyss soupira. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il avait des rêves érotiques avec un autre mec, elle avait saisi la chance de lui faire comprendre qu'il désirait Sirius, mais il l'avait mal prit. En même temps, qui ne s'énerverait pas quand on lui annonce qu'il est gay ?

Il avait pris la mouche très rapidement par rapport à d'habitude et même si la pleine lune était dans peu de jours et il était plus à cran que d'ordinaire.

Elle se tourna vers Sirius et Emily qui se disputaient encore pour une broutille et elle dit à l'intention du brun :

- Surveille-le bien pendant la pleine lune prochaine, il semble assez énervé.

Il releva la tête alors qu'elle était coincée sous le bras d'Emily qui essayait de l'étrangler. Il la regarda un instant et répondit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en prendrais soin de notre loupiot !

- Ouuuuh ''ton loupiot'', tu lui donne déjà des surnoms ? C'est meuuuuugnooon ! s'exclama Emily.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh, mais ça saute aux yeux ! Vous allez trop bien ensemble !

Alyss s'étouffa avec sa salive. C'était la première fois qu'elles étaient aussi directes ! En même temps, subtilité et Emily ça faisait quarante.

- QUOIIII ? Mais ça va pas la tête ? Ferme ta gueule ! brailla-t-il en repoussant la tête de la jeune fille d'une main et d'essayer de la faire taire l'autre main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle-même lui tenait le col. Je refuse de discuter encore avec une camé qui ne se rend même plus compte des conneries qu'elle sort !

Il la lâcha et quitta le compartiment à son tour, Peter sur les talons. Une fois les deux filles seules, Emily se tourna vers Alyss.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

- Qu'il ne faut plus te parler parce que t'es une toxico ?

Emily inclina la tête et leva les yeux vers son amie avec une expression du genre ''t'es con ou tu le fais exprès ?''.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit à Remus pour qu'il se barre du compartiment comme ça ?

Elle hésita un instant à trahir la confiance de son meilleur ami mais elle se dit qu'elle leur devait la vérité.

- Il a des rêves érotiques avec un mec et…

- QUI ?

- Je ne sais pas, il ne sait pas non plus. Et donc j'ai voulu lui ouvrir les yeux et lui montrer qu'il était gay mais il s'est énervé.

- Pffff, on y arrivera jamais, ils sont désespérants…

Quelques minutes après, Nausicaä se pointa et elles lui firent un topo. Le voyage se termina plus ou moins tranquillement, malgré ces trois hyperactives dans le train...

Le dernier élève se faisait répartir et l'état de la petite bande était déplorable.

Alyss dormait, étalée sur la table et un filet de bave coulait de sa bouche entrouverte.

Nausicaä flirtait avec son voisin, un élève de 6ème année.

Emily regardait le faux ciel avec un air complètement abruti et Sirius roupillait sur son épaule.

James essayait tant bien que mal d'inviter Lily dans son lit.

Remus suivait la répartition, enfin, il semblait, parce qu'en fait il était plongé dans ses pensées.

Peter rigolait en regardant le pitoyable numéro de Prongs.

- Salut à tous !

A l'annonce familière de Dumbledore, tout le monde revint sur Terre.

- J'espère que vous êtes tous prêts à vous éclater cette année ! Alors, il y aura une fête costumée à Halloween, un bal masqué pour la St-Valentin, une soirée branchée pour Pâques et une fête de fin d'année ! Si vous voulez amener de la drogue et de l'alcool, je vous autorise à condition que vous m'en passiez !

- Professeur ! le réprimanda McGonnagal.

- Ça va… ! Mais vous savez, vous devriez en prendre un peu plus souvent, vous êtes sexy bourrée Minerva.

La salle fut parcourue de ricanement.

- Ça suffit Albus ! cria une prof de métamorphose écarlate.

- Bon, d'accord, j'arrête ! Pour les points du règlement, je vais vous épargnez ce discours barbant. Vous les comprendrez quand vous serez collés, hin, hin…

Et le directeur partit dans un petit délire personnel. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, il se remit à parler aux élèves.

- 'Fin bon. Nous avons un nouveau professeur de DCFM cette année encore, mais cette fois il vaut le coup, le Professeur Kieran McKinnon.

Quelqu'un se leva du bout de la table des professeurs, personne ne l'avait remarqué depuis le début de la soirée. En le voyant, il y eu un grand 'kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !'' féminin.

En effet, grand, les cheveux noirs avec une mèche lui tombant légèrement sur l'œil droit, les yeux bleus purs et clairs, une prestance et une classe incroyable, il était jeune et très beau.

Il fit craquer les filles présentes d'un simple regard espiègle et certaines de ces victimes tombèrent dans les pommes quand il se présenta d'une voix chaude et sensuel :

- Bonsoir, je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Kieran McKinnon. J'espère que nous nous entendrons bien.

Il y eu une très longue ovation alors qu'Alyss méprisait les shalalas ayant tourné de l'œil en marmonnant :

- Ces filles sont trop connes, comme si elles avaient une chance avec ce type qui me semble prétentieux et dragueur à souhait. Franchement, quelle idée de nous foutre un prof pareil avec toutes ces gamines pré-pubères aux hormones en folie ? C'est vrai qu'il est beau mais faut arrêter, c'est qu'un mec et puis…

- PUTAIN MAIS IL EST TROP SEXY !

S'arrêtant net dans son monologue, Alyss fixa Emily, qui s'était à moitié levée en criant, avec des yeux ronds

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous Miss Douglas, lança Dumbledore en reluquant rapidement le jeune homme encore à ces côtés qui dévisageait Emily avec un léger dédain et ignorait la réponse du directeur.

Emily esquissa une grimace de dégoût et répondit :

- Ah non, l'est trop jeune pour vous…

- Et trop vieux pour toi.

- Qui vous dit que je le veux ?

- Bon, stop ! Merci professeur McKinnon, vous pouvez aller vous asseoir, Miss Douglas vous vous rasseyez et arrêtez vos commentaires à tort et à travers !

Le professeur McGonnagal se tourna vers Albus qui matait ouvertement le nouveau professeur et elle lui lança un regard noir. Le croisant, le directeur annonça :

- Le dîner peut commencer.

A la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde regardait Emily qui s'en fichait royalement et se servait des pommes de terre.

- Emily, je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Ne me dit pas que tu craques pour lui toi aussi ?

- Non, je fais que dire à haute voix ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas assez niaise pour craquer pour un mec qui a juste une belle gueule.

- Oui, enfin, il est arrogant et méprisant, c'est ton type… Mais je te fais confiance.

Elle marqua une petite pause et en voyant des filles ne pas le quitter des yeux en gloussant, elle rajouta :

- Pff, elles ne l'aiment que parce qu'il est canon et sexy, elles feront tout pour l'avoir, mais à voir son caractère il les jettera parce qu'elles ne sont pas son genre.

Le regard d'Emily changea d'un coup et un sourire carnassier apparût sur ses lèvres. Alyss se rendit compte trop tard de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Son visage se décomposa et elle murmura :

- Ah non…

- Ooh si !


	2. 2 Quand la punk entame un jeu dangereux

Me revoilà, assez tard, je sais et je m'en excuse pour ceux qui attendaient la suite. Je vais essayer de penser à updater plus rapidement surtout que les 7 premiers chapitres sont écrits.

Bref, voilà un deuxième chapitre toujours aussi délirant en espérant que vous ne serez pas déçu !

**Titre** : Boy's love attack…

**Auteur** : bloodymary21

**Notes** : C'est une fic avant tout humoristique et beaucoup de choses, même dans le monde de la magie, peuvent vous sembler impossibles alors prenez les au deuxième degrés ! J'ai quand même essayé de garder un côté un peu réaliste (à voir si j'ai réussis ! p)

**Avertissement** : Rating M assuré donc pour public avertit (je ne dis pas –18 ans, je ne suis pas hypocrite) mais pas tout de suite, ne cherchez pas le lemon dans les premiers chapitres. Et aussi, ne faites pas comme les héros de cette histoire : buvez avec modération et dites non à la drogue (quoique un ptit joint de temps en temps… Je plaisante !)

_Chapitre 2 :_

_Quand la punk manipulatrice entame un jeu dangereux_

Le matin de la rentrée était arrivé. Petit à petit, les élèves entraient dans la Grande Salle, plus ou moins fatigués.

Nausicaä et Emily arrivèrent ensemble assez tôt, et Remus et Alyss, étant préfet-en-chef, distribuaient déjà les emplois du temps aux élèves présents. Ils se saluèrent avec l'énergie matinale qui leur était normale, soit, un grognement de Nausicaä, un bonjour poli de Remus, un salut qui se veut enjoué d'Alyss mais qui semble plutôt endormi et aucun mot pour Emily qui se contentait de s'asseoir et finir sa nuit la tête dans les toasts. (c'est bien connu, le moelleux des toasts est comparable à celui d'un oreiller…)

Quelques minutes plus tard, des grands cris de minettes atrophiées du cerveau réveillèrent Emily qui eut juste le temps de voir James et Sirius se faire mettre le grappin dessus par une horde de filles déchaînées. Enfin, le mot ''fille'' dans ce cas-là est très insultant pour la gente féminine car le terme ''hippogriffes en rut'' serait plus juste. Depuis deux ans, les groupies des deux Maraudeurs avaient fait le serment de les laisser en paix le premier jour et après, elles avaient champs libre pour le reste de l'année. Ce qui était relativement stupide, pensait le reste de Poudlard...

Mais le premier matin de cours, c'est très mauvais de réveiller une Emily qui dort, surtout quand des hurlements complètements inutiles font office de réveil. La jeune fille se leva, les nerfs à vif, monta sur la table pour passer de l'autre côté sans avoir à faire le tour et elle se dirigea vers l'émeute. La colère rendait ses cheveux rouges flamboyants et une sorte d'aura malfaisante émanait d'elle (comme par magie !), si bien que les fans girls la sentirent et s'écartèrent vivement, voir s'enfuirent.

- Dîtes les salopes en mini-jupes, vous croyez pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça ? Surtout que vous allez vous prendre un râteau donc autant que vous veniez pas faire chier le monde dès le matin…

La moitié décampa en entendant la voix rauque et sombre d'Emily, mais le reste la regarda avec mépris. Voyant que son autorité n'avait pas fonctionné pour tout le monde, elle releva la tête et montra ses yeux qui brûlaient de colère.

- Bah quoi ? Vous attendez un pourboire ?

Une demi-seconde plus tard, il ne restait plus personnes. La colère encore vive, elle partit dans le parc, terroriser les 1er années qui profitaient de leur première journée à Poudlard, histoire de passer le temps.

Finalement, les cours commencèrent et Emily manqua d'arriver en retard. Elle réussit à finir ce qu'elle avait commencé dans la Grande Salle, soit, dormir, en cours d'Histoire de la Magie où il n'y avait qu'elle, Alyss et Remus. Si les deux derniers avaient voulu suivre cette matière pour le cours, l'autre, c'était pour les siestes gratuites.

Deux heures après, toute la petite bande se retrouva devant la salle du premier cours de DCFM avec le nouveau prof ''trop sexy'', rebaptisé par la rousse. Bien sûr, la moitié des midinettes s'étant fait jetées par les Maraudeurs gloussaient à vous faire exploser les tympans en parlant de McKinnon, alors que les autres continuaient d'essayer vainement d'attirer l'attention des garçons, tout en se méfiant d'Emily.

Après quelques minutes de bavardage intense sur ce nouveau, le professeur les fit entrer, avec un sourire en coin qui fit soupirer les filles , excepté deux. Deux ? Ah non, d'une autre manière pour Alyss, beaucoup moins aimable. Les Gryffondor s'assirent au fond, comme toujours, et Emily évalua le terrain. McKinnon commença par l'appel afin de ''mieux connaître ses élèves''. A chaque fille qu'il appelait, il la regardait, lui souriait et passait au nom suivant. Et, à tous les coups, la fille se tournait vers son amie et riait d'excitation ou bien rougissait tout en essayant de se ressaisir avec dignité. Puis vint le tour…

- Emily Douglas ?

La jeune fille leva le bras. McKinnon marque une pause en la fixant dans les yeux.

- La fameuse miss Douglas… Alors, comme ça… Je suis "trop sexy" ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de son élève.

- Hum…

Elle le reluqua un instant avant de lui faire face.

- Oui ! Mais… Vous devriez vous méfier, Dumbledore à l'air de vous trouver à son goût, et quand ça lui plaît, il est capable de tout ! S'il vous invite, refusez tout ce qu'il vous propose, ce sera sûrement drogué et après… Vous êtes un adepte du sado-masochisme ?

Il eut un petit rire qui eut tôt fait de provoquer une bouffée de chaleur à la plupart de filles de la salle... Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le devant de la salle de cours.

- Bien, familiarité au directeur et insolence… Mademoiselle, félicitation, vous êtes ma première collée. Ce soir, 20H, mon bureau, dit-il, sans changer son ton de charmeur.

- QUOI ?

Il se retourna et posa son index sur ses lèvres, en murmurant sensuellement…

- Pas de commentaires, ou vous viendrez également demain…

Il eut un court silence, coupé par un BOUM ! Linn Hart, une Serpentard particulièrement émotive, était tombée par terre suite à une perte de connaissance sentimentale. Traduction, elle n'a pas supporté de voir le prof aussi mignon et elle est tombée dans les vapes.

Emily se tourna vers Sirius et s'exclama, enjouée :

- On remet les compteurs à zéro ?

- Ouais, maintenant que t'a eu ta première ! Mais regarde, c'est trop facile de se faire coller avec lui !

Il se pivota vers l'adulte.

- Dites monsieur…

- Non monsieur Black, n'essayez pas de vous faire coller volontairement ou je vous mets en retenue toute la semaine avec Mr. Rusard.

Sirius se ravisa et lança un regard meurtrier à McKinnon qui continua l'appel. Bah oui, la règle du plus grand nombre de colles n'est valable que si on ne les cherche pas vraiment et puis, il faut quand même les faire les retenues…

La suite de la journée se passa sans incident notoire, mis à part Sirius qui réussit quand même à se faire coller par McGonnagal.

La soirée commençait à Poudlard. La première journée de cours avait été plutôt agréable même si Emily était déjà collée pour le soir même. La plupart des élèves profitaient des derniers jours de douce chaleur de fin d'été puisque le mauvais temps débutait souvent mi-septembre. Et comme beaucoup d'autres, les Maraudeurs bronzaient sur les rives du lac noir en bavardant.

Pendant ce temps, le trio s'était réuni dans les appartements des préfets-en-chef. La rousse se préparait pour sa colle, c'est-à-dire joint au bec et vodka à la main, et Nausicaä seulement la suivait sur la vodka.

- Bon, les filles, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Sirius et Remus ? demanda la brune en regardant par la fenêtre le groupe de garçon qui se dorait la pilule.

- On les enferme dans un placard à balai jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en manque de sexe, qu'ils se sautent dessus et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent pas vivre l'un sans l'autre ?

- Emily, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter cette merde… répondit la raison du groupe en désignant la drogue qui pendait de sa bouche. Bon, sérieusement, on va voir Dumby pour qu'il nous aide ou non ?

- Bien sûr qu'on va le voir ! De toute façon, on aura besoin de lui pour certains plans… Et puis, il ne peut rien nous refuser ou on lui coupe sa ration de coke et de katcha (drogue sorcière faisant illégalement office de véritaséreum mais qui vous fait voir des étoiles ! Moi, futur publicitaire ? Non pourquoi ?) ! s'exclama Nausicaä.

- Merci, mais la dernière partie n'était pas obligatoire…

- Bon, allez girls, moi je dois y aller ! Je ne vais quand même pas arriver en retard à ma première colle de l'année que ce sexy prof a bien voulu me donner.

- Emily, je sais que tu es folle, mais ne le soit pas assez pour essayer de sortir avec lui. Même beau et jeune, c'est ton prof et tous les Dumby du monde ne pourront pas te sauver du renvoi pour liaison avec professeur ! reprit Alyss, très sérieuse.

- T'inquiète, je vais juste m'amuser un peu ! Allez, à toute' !

Emily donna son joint à Nausicaä qui le prit avec joie mais se le vit vite arraché des mains par Alyss. Posant sa bouteille à moitié vide (ou pleine, selon le point de vue…) elle coursa son amie dans toute la salle afin de récupérer son précieux pétard.

Emily se dirigeait vers la salle de DCFM, les mains dans les poches, habituée aux heures de colles. McKinnon l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, et en la voyant, il s'exclama :

- Et à l'heure ! Bravo miss !

- J'en ai sûrement pas l'air, mais même avec tous les défauts du monde, il y en a un que je n'ai pas, c'est d'arriver en retard ! lança-t-elle hargneuse, toujours énervée quand on lui faisait une remarque du genre alors qu'elle était ponctuelle.

Il ne répondit pas mais la dévisagea un instant avant de la faire asseoir au premier rang.

- Je sais que c'est la rentrée, et que vous méninges n'ont pas encore eut le temps de se mettre en route, aussi, voilà de quoi vous faire démarrer en beauté. Une dissertation de 30cm de parchemin sur les effets des différents sorts de défense contre ceux d'attaques. Allez, c'est pas bien compliqué…

- Mais je vais en avoir pour trois heures si je dois faire chaque sort de défense!

- Ça tombe bien, nous avons jusqu'à minuit, bon courage… murmura-t-il avec son naturel petit sourire, mi- moqueur, mi- charmeur.

Il laissa la jeune fille implacablement blasée, voire exaspérée. Et elle se plongea dans les livres mis à sa disposition.

Vers 22H, Emily releva la tête de son parchemin et ses joues avaient pris la teinte de ses cheveux. Car voyez vous, il y a des gens qui, quand ils réfléchissent trop, sont en surchauffe au bout d'un moment... McKinnon remarquant son changement de position lui dit qu'elle pouvait se reposer dix minutes. En soufflant, elle reposa plume et son grimoire et s'étira. Après s'être passé la main dans les cheveux pour les ébouriffer, elle posa sa tête dans ses mains alors que ses coudes étaient appuyés sur le bureau. Elle se mit alors à fixer le jeune homme. Concentré sur le plan de ses futurs cours, il ne remarqua le regard insistant d'Emily qu'au bout d'un petit moment. Laissant sa plume, il la fixa à son tour. Dans le lourd silence de la salle, les seuls bruits qu'on entendait provenaient de dehors. Ils ne se sentaient pas mal à l'aise, mais essayaient simplement de déchiffrer l'autre du regard… Finalement, la rousse rompit leur méditation et dit :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question ce matin.

- Quelle question ?

- Vous êtes sado-maso ?

- Pourquoi ? Vous cherchez un partenaire ? demanda-t-il en riant à moitié.

- Ben… Vous me semblez plus sado que maso et moi je suis sadique à fond, alors on risque de ne pas trop s'entendre…

Il lui lança un sourire espiègle et un peu pervers (en tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'Emily l'interpréta) accompagné de son fameux regard charmeur.

- On peut toujours essayer…

- Vous êtes prêt à vous sacrifier ? questionna-t-elle avec une petite moue aguicheuse dont elle avait le secret.

McKinnon émit un léger rire et plongea ses yeux bleus purs dans ceux, plus foncés, de son élève en répliquant :

- La pause est finie, au travail !

- Vous évitez la question professeur.

- Travaille !

- Très bien…

Et elle se remit à son devoir, tout en sachant comment prendre une légère avance sur Sirius et les colles le lendemain. Vers 23H30, Emily quitta la salle de DCFM éreintée par le devoir plutôt long qu'elle venait de rendre. Décidément, ce prof était un excellent jouet, elle allait pouvoir rigoler pendant un petit moment. Et, seule dans un couloir, elle murmura pour elle-même :

- Le jeu commence mon cher prof sexy…

Voilà !

Bon ben, une petite review pour me rassurer et me dire que mon cerveau n'est pas complètement déglingué et que ça vous plait … ? Ou alors des petits conseils ?

A la prochaine :D

Bloodymary21


	3. 3 Quand la Lionne sauve un Aigle

Aloha la compagnie !

Oui, je sais, je suis en retard et c'est pourtant un truc que je déteste mais bon, j'étais toute la semaine en Italie en voyage scolaire alors... NON ! Ne soyez pas jaloux, RE-VE-NEEEEEEEZ ! XD

Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, voilà le chapitre 3 du trio le plus frappé de l'histoire du café ! hehe... ? ... -_-"

Okay, j'arrête avec mes blagues foireuses et vous laisse avec les B'LA et les plus mignons mecs de l'histoire de l'écriture :D

Bonne lecture !

**Titre** : Boy's love attack…

**Auteur** : bloodymary21

**Notes** : C'est une fic avant tout humoristique et beaucoup de choses, même dans le monde de la magie, peuvent vous sembler impossibles alors prenez les au deuxième degrés ! J'ai quand même essayé de garder un côté un peu réaliste (à voir si j'ai réussis ! p)

**Avertissement** : Rating M assuré donc pour public avertit (je ne dis pas –18 ans, je ne suis pas hypocrite) mais pas tout de suite, ne cherchez pas le lemon dans les premiers chapitres. Et aussi, ne faites pas comme les héros de cette histoire : buvez avec modération et dites non à la drogue (quoique un ptit joint de temps en temps… Je plaisante !)

_Chapitre 3 :_

_Quand la Lionne sauve un Aigle pour mieux le cuisiner_

Quelques jours après la rentrée, les profs avaient déjà pris d'assaut les soirées des 7ème année à coups de devoirs. Remus avait réservé l'appartement des Préfets-en-chef pour lui et les Maraudeurs, ce qui laissait la bibliothèque au trio. Mais bon, peu importait l'endroit, les filles ne changeaient pas leurs ''mauvaises'' habitudes : Emily dormait ou fumait en essayant d'être discrète, Nausicaä matait ses voisins et Alyss étrange contraste avec les deux autre, travaillait.

On était un jeudi soir parfaitement normal, il était assez tard. Emily avait déserté la bibliothèque depuis longtemps quand Sirius était passé lui annoncer qu'ils allaient faire une crasse aux p'tits serpents et elle l'avait donc suivi. Nausicaä était partie s'amuser dans les couloirs et Alyss était la seule à bûcher sur ses devoirs. Contrairement a ses amies qui bâclaient tout au dernier moment, enfin, surtout Emily car Nausicaä (étant une surdouée) réussissait tout en deux temps trois mouvements, Alyss préférait faire tous ses devoirs la semaine pour avoir la paix le week-end.

Aussi, elle était sur son devoir de métamorphose pour la semaine suivante depuis près d'une demi-heure, mais c'était assez difficile car une bande de filles déchaînées gloussaient bruyamment à quelques mètres d'elle. D'un pas trop mauvais caractère, elle les supportait depuis un moment mais, comme tout le monde, Alyss a ses limites. Aussi, elle se leva et alla rendre visite aux ados pré-pubères qui malheureusement composaient la gente féminine de cette école à 90%.

- Dites, vous avez pas l'impression de ne pas être à votre place ici ?

- Hein ? répondirent le troupeau d'écervelées en tournant la tête comme une seule blonde.

- Une bibliothèque c'est pour les gens intelligents qui savent travailler et surtout, être silencieux donc vous dégagez d'ici sinon je vous mets toutes en colle avec Mme Pince jusqu'à Noël ! Vous allez pouvoir en voir des livres, croyez-moi !

Son insigne de Préfète-en-chef brillait sur sa poitrine (en fait, elle avait appliqué un sort de brillance dessus...), aussi les fan-girls ne se firent pas prier et partirent rapidement, découvrant la cause de leur excitation.

C'était un jeune homme, sûrement de l'âge de la jeune fille. Châtain, yeux bleus très clairs, presque translucide, peau pâle sans pour autant ressembler à un cadavre, il était très beau. Le cœur d'Alyss bondit dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux la déstabilisaient et quand elle lui demanda timidement si ça allait et qu'il la remercia en souriant, elle fondit ! Un magnifique sourire Freedent, avec des dents blanches et des lèvres remplies firent faire des loopings au pauvre cœur de la brune.

Alyss craquait sur les sourire comme Emily craquait pour les yeux et Nausicaä sur les fesses… Remarque, Emily aussi à tendance à regarder le derrière après les orbes. La châtain saute juste une étape pas forcément indispensable ! No comment !

Bon, revenons à la jolie brune qui essayait de calmer son affolement, pas habituée à ce tourbillon de sensations qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Ses joues commençaient tout doucement à virer au rouge…

- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles te voulaient ?

- A moi, rien, elles voulaient juste mon corps ! dit-il en jetant un regard à sa cravate à moitié défaite.

Alyss ria un instant alors qu'il la remettait en place.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Alyss Williams.

Il lui prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

_Pitoyable Alyss ! Tu ne tends pas une main à un beau mec quand tu en rencontres un ! Saleté de cerveau qui a décidé de partir en week-end en avance ! _

- Ah oui, tu es préfète-en-chef et tu es l'amie des deux folles droguées, y'en a même une qui a les cheveux rouges, et des mecs les Maru-machin.

- Oui, bien malheureusement, fit-elle en souriant ironiquement. On est si remarquable ?

- Oh oui ! Moi, c'est Colin O'Brien.

- Irlandais ?

- En effet. Comment t'as deviné ?

- Ben, les O' quelque chose, c'est plutôt irlandais et puis t'as la peau pâle. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant donc j'en déduis que tu es nouveau. Enfin, peut-être que j'ai faux.

- Mais tu ne t'es pas trompée.

Un ange passa.

- Tu es en quelle année ?

- 7ème, comme toi. Tu as dû me voir le jour de la répartition.

- Ah, désolé, je dormais à ce moment ...

Il la dévisagea un instant.

- Finalement, tu vas bien avec tes amis…

- Je dois prendre ça comment ?

- Comme tu veux, c'est tes potes après tout !

- Mouais… Et Serdaigle, c'est comment ? Parce que si je n'avais pas choisi Gryffondor, je serais allée chez vous.

- Comment tu sais que… Ah, bien sûr, la cravate ! Bah, c'est cool, les gens sont plutôt sympa mais un peu trop sérieux à mon goût.

- Par sérieux, t'entends coincé ?

- Oui, sauf quand y a les Maroubeurs dans le coin... pour les filles.

- Et toi… T'es pas coincé ?

- Tu rencontreras jamais quelqu'un de plus extraverti que moi, s'exclame-t-il, avant d'ajouter en rigolant: J'ai bien dû faire toutes positions du Kamasutra, avec filles et garçon !

L'esprit mal tourné d'Alyss s'enflamma et elle demanda avec enthousiasme :

- Tu es bi ?

- Hein ? Non, je plaisantais...

- Mais t'as rien contre les gays ?

- Non, absolument rien. J'ai d'ailleurs des potes en Irlande qui sont gays. Pourquoi ?

Elle avait pris place à côté de lui pendant leur discussion, aussi, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules en s'exclamant :

- Là, je crois qu'on va pouvoir s'entendre !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es lesbienne ?

- Non, mais tu sais comment s'appelle notre trio ?

- Non.

- Le trio des Boy's love, je te laisse comprendre…

- Aaaaaaah, vous êtes ce genre de filles ? C'est space n'empêche ce truc…

- T'a jamais fantasmé sur deux filles en train de faire des galipettes ?

Il la considéra alors que ses joues virèrent au rouge.

- Mouais, bien joué. On ne me l'avait jamais posé comme ça.

- Vous voyez, vous vous foutez de notre gueule mais quand on vous dit ça, vous êtes comme des cons ! ! Bon allez, ce n'est pas tout ça mais je vais devoir aller récupérer mes deux alcolos qui sont sûrement en train de picoler à te faire exploser un alcotest !

Un quoi ?

Laisse tomber.

- Mais t'es leur mère ou quoi ?

- En quelque sorte… Bon, à bientôt.

Elle se penchant et lui fit la bise.

_Là, c'est mieux !_

- Et au fait, c'est les Maraudeurs.

- Ah, heu, ouais, c'est plus... c'est mieux, dit-il, soudainement troublé.

Elle repartit chercher ses affaires. En quittant la bibliothèque, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bel irlandais qui lui fit un sourire à faire s'enflammer un pingouin. Et vu qu'Alyss n'était pas un pingouin, il aurait fallu appeler plus que les pompiers si elle ne s'était pas sauvée rapidement !

Depuis la veille, Alyss était beaucoup plus heureuse, plus gaie et rigolait aux conneries de ses amis plutôt que de les réprimander. Bien sûr, ça n'échappa pas à ces derniers qui essayèrent de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais Alyss voulait garder sa rencontre secrète, aussi elle ne parla pas. Avec Colin, ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu et n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de discuter, surtout qu'Alyss se faisait coller aux basques par au moins un de ses amis dès qu'elle avait du temps libre. Elle aurait bien voulu en parler à Remus mais elle savait ce qu'il lui dirait pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait dit dans le train. Donc, elle se tut, bien que ce soit difficile de garder ça pour elle. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas envie que ses amis la harcèlent à ce sujet. Et avec la délicatesse et le tact d'Emily, toute l'école serait au courant en cinq minutes chrono.

En voyant Sirius et Remus se parler relativement près, le trio réagit et se rappela qu'il avait un plan diabolique à mettre en place.

Un soir, vers minuit, Nausicaä et Emily quittèrent leur dortoir en douce, habituée à cette pratique. Alyss les attendaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Après s'être bien installée dans les fauteuils, alcool à volonté, chocolat pour Emily et Carambar - cette merveilleuse invention moldue, disait Sirius- pour les deux autres, elles commencèrent à s'organiser.

- Bon, alors, quel est le plan ? demanda Alyss.

- C'est simple, il faut qu'on arrive à les faire s'enflammer de désir l'un pour l'autre… résuma Nausicaä.

Ça c'est le but Nausicaä. On sait toutes comment notre plan doit se terminer.

- L'excuse de la potion contre la lycanthropie est obligatoire ? On ne peut pas tout simplement les enfermer dans une chambre avec un philtre de désir ? renchérit Alyss que les plans tordus d'Emily ne réjouissaient pas.

- Non, parce que c'est aussi pour Remus, la potion peut vraiment marcher. Nausicaä est un petit génie là-dessus et vous avez bien vu à quel point souffre notre pauvre loupiot… Et puis, le philtre de désir est artificiel, il ne révèle pas les vrais sentiments. Ils auront l'excuse du philtre et ne pourront s'avouer qu'ils se veulent vraiment. Je plains Sirius qui doit voir son Moony souffrir à chaque pleine lune…

Les filles se turent en souvenir de cette nuit où elles étaient tombées sur la transformation de Remus en loup-garou, ça avait été douloureux a regarder...

- Ok ! Alors ? Les enfermer et s'assurer que la potion marche ne suffit pas…

- Non, mais j'ai tout prévu ! Ecoutez.

Il ne fallait généralement jamais écouter Emily, mais sur ce genre de magouilles, on pouvait lui faire confiance. Aussi, Nausicaä et Alyss écoutèrent leur amie avec attention (pour une fois !).

- C'est simple. Si je ne me trompe pas, le gingembre n'a aucun effet dans la potion que tu as préparé ?

- Non.

- Parfait. Comme vous devez le savoir, les aphrodisiaques sur un sorcier ont des vertus de philtre de désir. Aussi on ajoutera du gingembre, qui est très efficace sur Remus – ne me demandez pas comment je le sais –, dans la potion. Mais comme il ne boira la potion que peu de temps avant sa potentielle transformation, il n'aura pas le temps d'agir sur l'humain donc le lendemain matin, il sera assez excité et la seule personne sur qui il pourra, et voudra, rejeter ses hormones, sera Sirius ! Et pour Toutounet, on lui fera ingurgiter un aphrodisiaque que tu confectionneras et qui mettra du temps à se déclencher, dit la jeune fille à l'attention de la châtain, je suis sûre que tu en es capable !

Les deux bonnes élèves se regardèrent. Elle avait vraiment le cerveau en bordel pour confectionner des plans pareils !

- Mais… Il y a un truc que tu as oublié. Ils ne s'assument pas donc quand la nuit sera finit, ils sortiront surement immédiatement pour aller se soulager dans leur coin, ajouta Nausicaä.

- Hum, très juste… Dans ce cas, on va avoir besoin de Dumby.

- T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Dumbledore est aussi, voir plus fou que toi ! lança Alyss.

- Mais il est gay, on n'aura pas de problèmes ! répliqua Nausicaä.

- Justement, il risque de sauter des étapes..

- T'inquiète pas 'Lyss, il me suffit de le faire chanter et de le menacer de ne plus le fournir s'il ne fait pas ce qu'on veut !

- Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ?

- Quelque chose que seul, aussi taré soit-il, le plus grand sorcier du monde peut faire ; verrouiller une porte et ne la laisser s'ouvrir qu'une fois que les garçons se seront bécotés.

- Mais c'est impossible à faire !

- Non, il l'a déjà fait, sur mon ordre, pour Jared et Mick. Sans ça ils ne seraient pas ensemble en ce moment.

- Attend, Jared, ton ex ? C'est toi qui l'as poussé dans les bras de Mick ?

- Bah oui. Quoi vous ne l'aviez pas deviné ?

- C'est rare de voir une fille envoyer son ex dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un mec qui plus est.

Emily inclina la tête et regarda Alyss très bizarrement. Celle-ci le remarqua et comprit.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est tout à fait normal chez toi !

- Allez, on ira voir Dumby le week-end prochain. Sur ce, demain on se lèvre tôt, donc au dodo !

- C'est cela Nausicaä. Il est à peine 22h et tu vas aller te coucher ? Laisse-moi rire...

Les filles restèrent un moment dans la salle a parler de tout et n'importe quoi, puis Alyss repartit pour l'appartement tandis que les deux autres rentraient sagement -ou pas- au dortoir.

Le cours de DCFM arriva le vendredi suivant. McKinnon passait dans les rangs afin de distribuer des cages à oiseaux pour le cours, et quand il arriva à la hauteur d'Emily, elle lui glissa doucement mais assez fort pour que les personnes autour d'eux entendent.

- Monsieur, ça y est, j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut ; fouet, gode-ceinture, cagoule, chapelet*… Je vous laisse décider de la date… lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil néanmoins relevé d'un sourire mauvais.

Le professeur la considéra, aberré par ce qu'elle osait sortir en pleine classe. Il se reprit rapidement et lui lança, légèrement sarcastique avant de se détourner d'elle:

- Samedi matin, 7H, mon bureau.

- PARDON ? 7h du MATIN ?

Il se tourna à nouveau vers elle et lança, exaspéré :

- Oui, du matin. Tout bien réfléchi, ce sera pour 6h !

Son regard appuyé signifiant "essaie encore et tu te lèvera bien avant l'aube.." dissuada Emily d'en dire plus, elle se tut donc a contre cœur.

Il avait presque réussi à cacher son faible rougissement mais la rousse le remarqua quand même, l'œil vif. Très satisfaite de son petit tour, elle se réinstalla pour débuter le cours avec une ombre de sourire au coin des lèvres. Avant de se rappeler que 6h du matin un samedi... Ça faisait mal.

Et voilà un chapitre lu et... apprécié ou haït comme on a jamais rien haït de sa vie ? Bon, faut vraiment que j'arrête de dire de la merde en boîte en plus ça se trouve que vous lisez même pas mes extras T.T...

Bon, je vous jure, j'arrête de vous saouler... à condition que vous me laissiez une review ! Non, le chantage ne fais pas partie de mes habitudes alors faites comme vous le sentez même si elle sont toujours acceptées avec le sourire :D

A hui hou (au revoir en hawaien)

Bloodymary21


	4. 4 Quand les cerveaux bouillonnent d'idée

Me revoilà !

Et oui, je n'étais pas en exil sur une île déserte sans communication mis à part les cannibales. Lol, bon, faut vraiment que je cesse mes idioties.

Donc voilà le chapitre 4 ! J'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas.

Et pour ajouter à mon extrême irrégularité dans le poste des chapitres, je ne réponds pas aux reviews. Je m'en excuse parce qu'elles me font très plaisir ! Je vais essayer de répondre dorénavant, promis !

Bon, j'arrête mon bla-bla et vous laisse aux mains (diaboliques) de mes personnages et de ceux de JK Rowling !

**Titre** : Boy's love attack…

**Auteur** : bloodymary21

**Notes** : C'est une fic avant tout humoristique et beaucoup de choses, même dans le monde de la magie, peuvent vous sembler impossibles alors prenez les au deuxième degrés ! J'ai quand même essayé de garder un côté un peu réaliste (à voir si j'ai réussis ! p)

**Avertissement** : Rating M assuré donc pour public avertit (je ne dis pas –18 ans, je ne suis pas hypocrite) mais pas tout de suite, ne cherchez pas le lemon dans les premiers chapitres. Et aussi, ne faites pas comme les héros de cette histoire : buvez avec modération et dites non à la drogue (quoique un ptit joint de temps en temps… Je plaisante !)

_Chapitre 4_

_Quand les cerveaux tordus bouillonnent d'idées_

Les jours passaient et la date de la pleine lune se rapprochait. Nausicaa avait encore les potions à finir et Emily échafaudait le plan afin de convaincre leur directeur de les aider. Et Alyss… Elle, cherchait le bel irlandais discrètement (enfin, elle essayait d'être discrète...). Mais sa "garde rapprochée" ne l'avait pas abandonné, aussi impossible de faire un pas sans avoir un Maraudeur ou une Boy's love dans les pattes.

Une nuit, alors qu'Alyss faisait sa ronde habituelle, elle entendit des rires derrière une porte. Ravie de prendre des élèves ayant séché le couvre-feu, elle sorti sa baguette et avança silencieusement vers la salle de cours désaffectée. Elle s'arrêta un instant et écouta, pour voir s'ils se disaient des choses intéressantes ou si elle risquait de surprendre des gens dans une position qui la choquerait à vie (enfin, imaginez que ce soit deux hommes, là, ça l'intéresse...). Mais apparemment, ils ne s'envoyaient pas en l'air, ils se contentaient de rigoler et tenter de s'échanger des mots mais c'était difficile entre deux éclats de rire. Elle distingua les voix d'une fille et d'un garçon, et le rire du garçon lui rappelait un aboiement…

" Le seul mec de cette école ayant un aboiement en guise de rire s'appelle Sirius Black. Et si Sirius Black rit avec une fille, c'est Emily. Oh Merlin, quel esprit de déduction fantastique."

Bien sûr, qui d'autre qu'Emily et Sirius picolaient à cette heure-ci avec cours le lendemain matin ? D'un violent coup dans la porte, elle l'ouvrit à la volée, faisant se retourner les deux alcolos lentement. Mécontente de ne pas avoir réussi à leur faire peur, faut dire que l'alcool fait tout prendre avec un temps de retard, elle les regarda sévèrement.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une heure pour faire ça ?

- Ah ! sursauta Emily. Alyss ! Vite, planque les bouteilles Sirius !

Quand on disait que l'alcool faisait tout prendre avec un temps de retard. Enfin là, c'était même plus un temps, c'était une journée.

- Relaaaaaax… Elle nous a vu de toute façon…

- T'as raison… Haha hahaha hahahahaha ! s'explosa de rire la rousse en serrant fort sa bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu contre elle.

- Et les voilà repartit, marmonna la Préfète-en-chef en regardant les deux amis se rouler par terre.

- Allez, assied-toi et, hi hi hi hi hi hi hi… Prend un… un ho ho ho, v, verre avec…

- NOUS ! Whaa wha ha ha whahaha ha ha ha !

- Je crois plutôt que je vais vous laisser. Mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous donner de quoi tenir la journée de demain.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de lancer un sort d'insonorité pour éviter que le concierge ne tombe sur eux et ne les fasse virer pour avoir consommé de l'alcool dans l'enceinte de l'école en pleine nuit (enfin, vu l'odeur, le concierge aussi devait s'adonner à cette pratique ... tonifiante !). Elle continua dans le couloir du sixième étage quand elle tomba sur quelqu'un d'autre, assis sur un banc sous une fenêtre. Dos à elle, Alyss ne pouvait pas voir à qui appartenait ce large et très intéressant dos. C'était la septième personne sur qui elle tombait ce soir. Et on était mardi.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à ne pas vouloir dormir ce soir ?

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon qui se retourna vivement, la peur se dessinant sur ses traits. Qu'elle connaissait bien, pour en avoir longtemps rêvé...

- Colin ?

- Alyss… dit-il d'un ton doucereux bien que pas rassuré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ?

- Je voulais te revoir.

- Hein ? s'étonna-t-elle, le cœur battant et les sens en éveil soudain. Elle fit un gros effort pour ne pas montrer sa joie.

- Mais non, je rigole.

- Ah... Haha !

_Connard ! _

- En fait, David, un mec de notre dortoir, l'a réservé pour s'envoyer en l'air avec sa copine mais on ne sait pas à quelle heure ils vont finir alors on reste le plus tard possible dehors.

- ''On'' c'est toi et les autres mecs de ton dortoir ? Ce qui explique pourquoi j'ai croisé autant de Serdaigle dans les couloirs ce soir… Bon, et vous n'avez pas d'autres endroits que les couloirs pour vous réfugier ?

- Ben si… mais ça nous fait une excuse pour se balader la nuit… Enfin, pour ma part.

- Mouais… Bon, allez, tu peux rentrer maintenant je pense. Même en étant un couple en chaleur, en tant que Serdaigle, ils voudront dormir un minimum de cinq heures pour demain. Allez, bonne nuit et que je ne t'y reprenne plus.

Elle resta debout pour s'assurer qu'il retournait a son dortoir, mais au lieu de partir, Colin se pencha à l'oreille d'Alyss et lui glissa :

- Moi quand je fais l'amour à une fille, c'est toute la nuit ou rien, cours ou pas cours…

Tout ce qu'Alyss entendit après, ce fut son cœur qui voulait atteindre l'infarctus. Les yeux dans le vague, les joues qui ressemblaient aux cheveux d'Emily, elle sentit ses genoux près à se dérober sous elle. Ce mec la faisait craquer comme personne. Colin se recula, un petit sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

- Bon, bonne nuit Alyss, à la prochaine.

- Attends. On pourrait se retrouver demain à la bibliothèque, après le dîner ?

- Si tu veux, à la table du fond.

Il lui fit un signe de la main, elle y répondit, un sourire béat aux lèvres quand deux ombres menaçantes apparurent derrière son dos, une au-dessus de chaque épaule, des êtres au regard plein de sous-entendus et au sourire carnassier très flippant.

- Alyss… C'est qui ce beau mec à qui tu fais du charme ?

- Ah !

Elle se retourna vivement pour faire face à Emily et Sirius.

- Dis-moi… Tu nous avais caché que tu fricotais avec un mec de ce niveau…

- Va décuver, tu pues l'alcool..! esquiva Alyss, glaciale et furieuse d'avoir été découverte.

- Queuwââ ? Sirius, tu m'avais dit que je sentais rien !

- Parce qu'il sent au moins autant que toi...

- En attendant, mignon, intelligent, un peu dragueur… J'ignorais que c'était ton type…

- Arrête ! Pas du tout !

- Dis plutôt qu'on t'a percé à jour ma poule, lui lança Sirius en entourant son bras autour de ses épaules. Tu le classerais dans quel catégorie Em' ?

- Je vais avoir besoin d'informations si je veux le classer…

- Déjà, un Serdaigle beau gosse, il est au niveau 3.

- Owii ! Puis charmeur sur les bords et qui ai réussi à faire fondre de désir notre chère Alyss, ça le met niveau 4. Putain ! Elle s'est dégotée un mec de niveau 4 ! Mais quelle chaudaaaaaaasse !

Note de l'auteur : Je précise qu'il n'y a que 5 niveaux et que le dernier n'est occupé que par les Maraudeurs.

- Foutez-moi la paix, marmonna Alyss, ne relevant même pas la dernière remarque: elle était trop préoccupée a essayer de refouler le sang qui lui montait aux joues (ce qui est soi-disant impossible...).

- Allez, on veut tout savoir ! Tout ! Son nom, son âge, son niveau intellectuel, ses anciennes copines, la taille de sa _gnourf_ !

- C'est bon, on a compris ! lança Alyss qui venait d'écraser sa main sur la bouche d'Emily. Je vous raconterai, mais plus tard.

Elle partit vers les appartements de Préfet-en-chef, laissant Emily et Sirius sans un regard, qui se lancèrent à sa suite en lui criant de tout lui raconter maintenant, ou "le gnome vengeur allait la manger toute cruuue"...

Le lendemain matin, c'est une Emily et une Nausicaa tout sourire qui réveillèrent Alyss. Celle-ci les regarda et grogna avant de rabattre les couvertures sur sa tête. Les deux droguées se regardèrent et d'un commun accord tirèrent les draps au bout du lit et poussèrent Alyss hors du lit.

- Si vous croyez que c'est avec ce traitement inhumain du réveil que je vais vous raconter, vous vous fourrez la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Et d'abord, comment vous êtes entrées ?

Parce que la veille, Alyss avait réussi à les semer en entrant dans ses appartements. Elle et Remus avaient changé le mot de passe après une soirée improvisée trop arrosée de la petite bande qui avait manqué de faire virer les Préfets de leur poste. Donc ils s'étaient retrouvés à la porte et Alyss était sauve pour le reste de la nuit.

- Ben, on est arrivé tôt ce matin et on a tambouriné à la porte, sachant que Remus nous ouvrirait et que toi tu ne serais pas levée.

- Mouais… Eh bien ça n'aura servi à rien, je ne parlerai pas !

Et là s'en suivit une série d'yeux tous plus larmoyants les uns que les autres auquel la brune ne sut résister et elle finit par tout leur raconter, abandonnant la résistance…

La journée avançait et à midi, Emily annonça qu'elle savait comment convaincre leur directeur de les aider. Donc, le soir même, elles allèrent frapper à la porte de Dumbledore. En voyant qui entrait, le dirlo lança ses bras en l'air en signe de grande joie :

- Emily ! Comme je suis content ! Et tu es venue avec Alyss et Nausicaa ! Ah, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, les filles!

- Hi mon grand, lança la rousse en allant checker avec Dumbledore. Alors, bien la vie ?

- Oui, mais tu tombes à pic, je n'ai plus de sucre magique. Huhuhu !… On m'a dit que t'en avait de la pure directement importée de chez les moldus…

- C'est vrai, mais elle est pas gratuite…

- T'inquiète, tu sais que j'ai de quoi te payer…

- Oui, en effet. Et j'ai du katcha aussi, de la meilleure qualité !

- Ah non, j'ai décidé d'arrêter, la dernière fois Horace a réussi à me soutirer des informations sur Gellert…

- Je vois... dit la rousse qui ne voyait pas vraiment, mais bon.

- Bah, c'est pas grave, il me reste de l'ecstasy. Mr. Jonas a eu la gentillesse de m'en ramener la semaine dernière.

- Quoi ? Jonas a encore de l'ecstasy et ce connard m'a dit qu'il ne lui en restait pas ! Je vais lui faire la peau à ce vil serpent de mes deux…

Derrière eux, Alyss venait de se racler la gorge, lui signifiant que son travail de dealeuse pouvait attendre.

- Ah oui, Alyss et Nausicaa sont là. Dites-moi mesdemoiselles, vous auriez pu me prévenir pour la petite fête de l'autre jour, vous n'auriez pas eu de problème comme ça !

- Oui, c'est cela professeur… lança Alyss avec une suffisance qui ne lui ressemblait pas mais qu'elle utilisait quand un adulte l'exaspérait.

- Bon, monsieur, nous avons un service à vous demander.

- Un service… Pourquoi je vous le rendrais ?

_Serpentard sur les bords, hein ? Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Combat à armes égales,_ pensa Emily, l'œil brillant de malice.

- Nous sommes vos élèves, vous nous devez certaines choses.

- Ah bon ? Normalement, c'est dans l'autre sens que se passe ce genre de chose…

- Vous croyez ? Mais avez-vous quelque chose à nous demander ?

- Non.

- Alors laissez-moi parler. Parfait, je vois que le service ne fonctionnera pas donc… disons un marché.

- Un marché ?

- Oui.

- Quels en sont les prix ?

- Je vous parle de ce que je veux avant de le fixer.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

- C'est dans mon sens que ça marche pas le contraire.

- Je refuserai même si vous me parlez.

- Dans ce cas vous pouvez dire adieux aux -50% sur la coke…

- Je vous écoute miss…

_VICTOIRE !_ cria intérieurement la jeune fille. Il faut parfois perdre pour gagner, quelque chose qu'elle avait appris de ce toxico de directeur.

- Je veux que vous utilisiez à nouveau le sort de Jared et Mick.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nausicaa, assure-toi que personne n'espionne dans le couloir.

Celle-ci s'exécuta et confirma.

- Bien. Depuis six mois, nous avons remarqué une alchimie entre Sirius et Remus et nous avons décidé de les enfermer dans une salle après qu'ils aient ingurgité un violent aphrodisiaque. La suite vous la comprenez…

- Oui… OUI ! Vous êtes merveilleuses les filles ! Je cherchais un moyen de les faire s'accoupler depuis quelques temps et oh ! Vous êtes géniales !

Le terme " s'accoupler" était de toute évidence de circonstance. Même si c'était étrange.

- Oui, nous le savons. Mais, sérieusement, ça marche ?

- Avec 50% sur la coke.

- Mais oui.

- On repassera pour les détails, merci monsieur… Et aussi, il faudra que vous convainquiez les garçons de s'exécuter, ils n'ont pas une totale confiance en nous en ce qui concerne nos plans.

- Cela va de soi...s'exclama le directeur, une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Et une nouvelle victoire en poche !

Ta daaaaaaa, envoyez les tomates ! Quoique non, ça tâche… Ben, lancez ce que vous voulez tant que ça tâche pas, XD !

C'est une blague, j'espère que je ne mérite pas le lynchage… N'est-ce pas ?

Bon allez, puisque que je vous ai promis de vous répondre, une petite review pour me dire si ça vous plait toujours ? :D

xXx, à bientôt !

bloodymary21


	5. 5 Quand la magie sert la manipulation

Welcome back !  
Non, je n'étais ni morte, ni à l'hopital, ni perdue en plein océan Arctique ; j'avais juste la flemme de poster un nouveau chapitre... Non, que ceux qui attendaient la suite ne me tuent pas, s'il vous plaît ! [yeux larmoyants] Surtout si je vous rassure en vous disant qu'avec celui-ci il y en a deux autres de fini et un en cours d'écriture... ?

Bon, on va dire que vous m'avez pardonné et que vous êtes trop content de me revoir pour me faire du mal ! [oui, je suis en fait partie vivre au pays de Oui-Oui...]

Mais bon, voici donc le plan diabolique du trio mit en exécution - ! Attention, chapitre un peu étrange ! (comme si le reste de la fic était parfaitement censé... -')

Bonne lecture ! :D

_Chapitre 5 :_

_Quand la magie sert la manipulation_

Le mois s'était écoulé à une vitesse déconcertante. Emily continuait d'enchaîner les heures de colles, Nausicaä finissait de mettre au point les potions et Alyss retrouvait relativement souvent Colin à la bibliothèque. Mais le 3 octobre arrivait et les filles fignolèrent les derniers détails avec Dumbledore.

Finalement, la date de la pleine lune fut là et le directeur avait convoqué les Maraudeurs et le trio dans son bureau ce lundi matin.

Bien, Remus, tu sais que les filles sont au courant pour ta lycanthropie. Et Nausicaä a peut-être trouvé un remède.

Le cœur de Remus rata un battement.

Vraiment ?... Mais... Comment ça ?

Je ne pense pas que ça fera disparaître le loup, mais ça l'apaisera pendant les nuits de pleine lune. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas si ça marchera…

Tu veux que je serve de cobaye ?

C'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça, lança la châtain, les yeux brillant de sincérité.

Mais… Je… et si ça ne marche pas, quels seront les effets ?

Irritabilité, tu auras des sautes d'humeur extrêmes comme de très triste à très heureux, très fatigué à très excité…

Emily retint le rire qui menaça de s'échapper de ses lèvres à l'insinuation que bien sûr seules les filles décelèrent.

Et c'est tout ?

Oui, a priori, donc tu ne crains pas grand-chose.

Le blond hocha la tête, pas convaincu… Sirius se rapprocha de lui et glissa son bras autour de ses épaules pour lui prendre la fiole que venait de lui passer Nausicaä.

C'est vraiment sans danger ? s'enquit le brun.

Oui.

Alors il n'y a pas à hésiter, essaye Remus.

Je…

Vas-y, insista le chien.

Bon… d'accord.

Parfait, reprit Emily. Alors voilà comment ça va se passer. Nous avons installé une salle au sixième étage dans laquelle nous enfermerons Remus avec Sirius.

Pourquoi forcément moi ? demanda l'intéressé.

Parce que le chien calme le loup.

Y a-t-il une chose que nous savons et que vous ne savez pas ? intervint James.

Non, coupa la rousse. Bon, juste avant que la nuit ne tombe, Remus avalera ça. Et puis on viendra vous ouvrir demain matin.

Quelques points du plan avaient dû être changés quand ils remarquèrent que le sort pour la porte ne marchait pas sur celle de la Salle sur Demande. Aussi, ils devraient ruser afin de faire ingurgiter le philtre de désir à Sirius. Mais elles y arriveraient…

Bien, on se retrouve à 17H devant la grande salle inoccupée du 6ème.

Remus resta troublé pour le reste de la journée et ne fut pas concentré en cours. Alors qu'il venait de mettre accidentellement feu à la manche du professeur Flitwick en cours de Sortilèges, il se confondit en excuse et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sirius le regarda, anxieux. Cette potion le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et pourtant c'était pour lui… Il tenta de lui parler mais Remus ne cessa de démentir et dire qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

A midi, les filles allèrent aux cuisines où elles demandèrent à préparer elle-même des Fondants du Chaudron, le péché mignon de Sirius afin d'y mettre le philtre. Elles les mirent dans un panier pour les donner plus tard à Padfoot. Le trio ne tint pas en place de la journée, surexcité en pensant à la soirée et au fonctionnement de leur plan.

Ce qui évidemment n'était pas l'état mental de Remus dont l'angoisse augmentait au fil des heures... Nausicaä lui avait annoncé ça, sans rien préparé, de but en blanc. Dans quelques heures il pourra peut-être ne souffrir qu'un minimum à chaque pleine lune… Complètement englué dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui se faufilait derrière lui. Aussi, il fut totalement surpris quand une main le tira en arrière et qu'il se retrouva plaqué à un mur.

Mais que… ?

Chut.

Sirius ?

Bon, Remus, tu n'es vraiment pas doué pour le mensonge alors une bonne fois pour toute, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas !

Je… ça va…

Arrête de me mentir ! reprit le garçon avec une autorité et une vague de colère qui surprirent le blond.

Il leva ses yeux ambres vers les argentés de son ami qui brillaient d'inquiétude et de sévérité.

Bon… C'est juste que… Cette potion pourrait tout changer.

Mais en bien !

Imagine que ça ne marche pas ! Je… c'est comme un faux espoir que viens de me faire Nausicaä.

Arrête Remus. Tu sais très bien qu'elle veut t'aider et elle a tout à fait raison. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je sais qu'elle travaille à ce remède depuis plus de six mois. Et elle t'a prévenu que ça ne marchera pas forcément. C'est pour toi Remus, pour toi…

Le lycanthrope rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. La façon dont Sirius venait de prononcer son prénom était étrange, pas habituelle… mais agréable, comme s'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de son ami mais d'un am… Non, il délirait littéralement. Le stresse lui montait à la tête. Il releva la tête et sourit légèrement au beau jeune homme qui avait le visage le plus sérieux qu'il ne l'a jamais vu avoir.

Merci Sirius…

A ton service mon pote !

Oui, vraiment, il avait déliré.

Finalement, après de très nombreuses heures selon les filles, ils se retrouvèrent tous devant la salle au sixième étage. Remus ne tenait pas en place non plus, impatient de savoir si la potion fonctionnera.

Bien, entama Dumbledore, je crois que tout y est. Sirius, Remus, bonne nuit… lança-t-il avec une dose de sous-entendus dans la voix qui ne fut entendue que par les filles.

Ah, Sirius, tiens, pour tenir la nuit, on t'a pris des Fondants, lança la rousse à son ami en toute innocence.

Whaou, merci ! Pourquoi t'es aussi gentille ? ça ne te ressemble pas…

J'ai bien le droit de te passer des sucreries de temps en temps, c'est en compensation de tout le chocolat que tu me passes généralement…

Ouais, bah à demain… dit-il en poussant Remus dans le dos afin de le faire rentrer dans la salle.

Bonne nuit…

Bah on va vous laisser, dirent James et Peter en se dirigeant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Le trio regardèrent tous les hommes partirent et après que Dumbledore ait tourné à l'angle du couloir, elles décidèrent de rester chez les préfets-en-chef.

Dans la salle…

Les filles avaient eu la « gentillesse » de mettre un divan et une cheminée pour qu'ils n'aient pas froid en attendant la nuit. Sirius s'affala dans le canapé et se servit un Fondant. Il ferma les yeux et tandis qu'il savourait la friandise, le rouge lui montait doucement aux joues. Remus regarda son ami, attendri. Il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant quand on lui présentait ses gâteaux préférés. Moony voulut rigoler et lui demanda de garder les yeux fermés. Il attrapa alors un Fondant.

Ouvre la bouche maintenant.

Il l'ouvrit, attendant sa pâtisserie. Mais ne la voyant pas venir, il tendit le cou et mordit dans le vide sous l'éclat de rire de Remus.

Moony, se plaignit le chien.

Le blond transforma le Fondant en tarte à la mélasse, un dessert que déteste Sirius.

Bon, tiens, j'ai pitié de toi.

En prenant le gâteau dans sa bouche il comprit vite qu'il venait de se faire arnaquer. Il ouvrit alors les yeux sur un Remus hilare.

Alors toi, grogna le brun avant de se ruer sur son ami qui surpris, tomba du canapé.

Et s'ensuivit une bataille à coup de Fondant du Chaudron. (nda : les pauvres… T_T. Je parle des pâtisseries bien sûr !)

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius était sur Remus, le menaçant de son précieux péché mignon.

Alors ?

Ça va, ça va, je me rends, s'exclama Remus, entre deux éclats de rires.

Mais Sirius ne se releva pas tout de suite, fixant le blond, pour s'assurer qu'il arrêtait bien.

Euh… Sirius, t'es un peu lourd.

Désolé.

Il se releva et reprit place sur le canapé. Remus fit de même et regarda son ami qui attaquait les derniers gâteaux qui n'avaient pas fini sur eux. C'est silencieusement qu'ils attendirent la tombée de la nuit. Dès que le soleil disparut derrière les montagnes écossaises, tremblant, Moony porta la fiole à ses lèvres mais il se dégonfla.

Bah alors ?

J'y arrive pas.

Pourquoi ?

Je… Si jamais ça ne marche pas…

T'es con, si tu n'essayes pas tu ne sauras pas. Et on en a déjà parlé.

Aussi, lui arrachant la fiole des mains, il prit le nez de son ami et lui fourra le flacon dans la bouche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, la pleine lune se montra et les deux garçons se transformèrent. Sirius, en animagi, attendit et regarda douloureusement son ami en pleine mutation. Il avait toujours détesté ce moment où Remus devenait une bête assoiffée de sang, il devait tellement souffrir…

Le jour se leva sur Poudlard. Dans la salle du sixième étage, la nuit avait été longue. Remus venait de redevenir humain, et se voyant nu comme un vers, il se précipita sur ses vêtements en lambeaux qui, certes, ne serviraient pas à le réchauffer mais au moins à lui couvrir certaines parties de son corps. Sirius quitta son apparence de chien et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus qui s'était assis contre un mur, les jambes allongées devant lui.

Soudain, le brun sentit son cœur s'accélérer et une émotion qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien… Ses hormones lui jouaient un tour pas vraiment génial en présence de Remus. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ne quittait pas son ami des yeux, sentant un désir grandir encore. Merlin ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas être attiré de la sorte par son meilleur ami ! Il détailla Moony qui lui se reposait un peu les yeux fermés. Ses cheveux châtains clairs aux mèches miels lui tombaient sur le visage, visage paisible bien que très fatigué mais aussi fin et très beau quand on l'y regardait de plus près… Les vêtements, si on pouvait encore appeler ça des vêtements, laissait voir son corps magnifiquement dessiné. Il était… sexy. Sensuel. Sirius mit un temps avant de se l'avouer… Il trouvait son meilleur ami super mignon et face à cette révélation, son désir grossit encore dans son pantalon.

Remus rouvrit les yeux et cherchant des repères, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Sirius. Son cœur fit un bond en voyant le brun qui se tenait la mâchoire et détournait la tête de lui. Ne comprenant pas sa gêne, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, avec cet air de petit garçon qu'il ne montrait presque jamais. Mais c'est quand il vit Padfoot essayer de cacher son érection qu'il sentit que lui-même était déjà dur. Virant au rouge pivoine, son désir grandit encore. Il jeta à nouveau un regard vers Sirius et se dit que décidément il comprenait qu'il avait autant de succès. Il avait un corps d'apollon qu'il savait parfaitement mettre en valeur et un visage d'ange déchu espiègle.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieur, il se maudit de se laisser aller à de telles pensées. Sirius était son ami ! Il ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de réflexion… Il le vit bouger pour aller ouvrir la porte mais elle refusait ostensiblement de s'ouvrir.

Sirius s'acharna dessus mais elle restait fermée. Le désir insatiable qu'il ressentait lui brûlait les parties intimes et la présence d'un Remus plus sexy que jamais tirait le signal d'alarme il allait faire une connerie s'il ne sortait pas. Malheureusement la porte résistait à toutes ses attaques. Il ferma les yeux afin de réfléchir à la situation et à une solution. Il ne savait plus quoi faire mais surtout ne pas se retourner vers son ami.

Sirius, appela le lycanthrope. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je ne sais pas, elle est bloquée.

Padfoot…

Cette fois, son appel ressemblait surtout à un gémissement plaintif. Sans réfléchir, Sirius se retourna et ce qu'il vit lui tourna la tête un Moony les joues délicieusement rosée, les lèvres entrouvertes et mouillées, les yeux voilés par un désir qu'il ne comprenait pas, les cheveux dans un désordre des plus séduisant… Dans un mouvement incontrôlable, Sirius se rua sur le loup-garou, le plaqua contre le mur et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Remus répondit immédiatement au baiser, le passage vers la bouche de l'autre ouvert et leurs langues se caressant sensuellement. La passion le dévorant, le blond retourna brutalement son ami, gardant leurs bouches soudées afin d'avoir le dessus. Il se mit à califourchon sur le bassin de Sirius d'où on distinguait une bosse déjà volumineuse. Des gémissements ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre, surtout de la part de Sirius qui commença à bouger le bassin. Effleurant à travers leurs vêtements leurs fiertés douloureusement enfermées, Remus poussa un soupir érotique et remua les hanches pour continuer cet attouchement excitant. Quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer, ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre mais quand ils réalisèrent la situation, ils se séparèrent brusquement. Leur souffle court, les joues d'un rouge soutenu, leur état d'excitation brûlant les firent détourner le regard de l'autre.

Sirius fut le premier à bouger et il se leva pour voir si la porte refusait toujours de s'ouvrir pour qu'il aille régler sa petite affaire mais seul. Par miracle, elle s'ouvrit et il se jeta presque dehors. Là, il vit le trio, Prongs, Wormtail et Dumbledore. Quatre d'entre eux les regardaient avec des yeux brillants de… Il ne comprenait mais c'était louche. Alyss glissa vite à Emily de se concentrer. Et Nausicaä posa une question pouvant être prise de divers sens :

C'était comment ?

Hein ? hurlèrent presque les intéressés.

Ben, la potion, continua la châtain d'un air tout à fait innocent.

Ah… Euh, ça a mal marché. Il n'était pas plus calme.

Et … ? reprit James.

Et rien ! s'emporta Remus. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis fatigué. Cette nuit a été éreintante.

Il les planta là, sous le regard étonné de ses amis, mais pleins de sous-entendus pour les filles et le directeur.

Mouais, allons nous occuper de lui, il a pas l'air content, lança Pettigrew.

Tu as raison.

Le reste des Maraudeurs partit, ainsi que Dumbledore satisfait du petit effet de son sort.

Quant à Nausicaä et Alyss, elles se tournèrent vers la rousse qui avait un air béat au visage et un filet de bave brillait sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Je crois qu'on n'a pas besoin de poser de question…

BORDEL ! réagit Emily pour la première fois depuis cinq minutes. Je veux un coup à trois avec eux deux ! C'est d'un chaud !

Oui, enfin ils étaient ensorcelés…

Même sans sort ils seront capables de grandes choses… lança-t-elle, l'œil lubrique.

J'imagine que Sirius est le seme…

Là, ma grande, je crois qu'on a plutôt affaire à un couple qui ne veut pas laisser l'autre dominer… C'est vrai que Padfoot a fait le premier pas, mais Moony l'a vite retourné…

Je te hais ! Pourquoi toi, t'es légilimence ?

Ça ma cocotte, fallait y penser plus tôt. Depuis ma première année je bosse dessus au dépens du reste, alors heureusement que je commence à maîtriser la chose. Mais c'est vrai que c'est génial… finit-elle, avec un air d'abruti total accro à un truc.

Et voilà qui fini bien ! Mais est loin d'être terminé, promis !

Bon, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu d'avoir attendu si longtemps, je vais essayer d'écrire beaucoup plus de chapitres pour pouvoir poster plus régulièrement - même si j'entre en Terminale en septembre...

Bon, à très vite avec le chapitre 6 ! ^^


End file.
